memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Leak
A leak occurs when something escapes from a structure designed to contain it. Air leak * In August of 2151, Jonathan Archer and a landing party from were trapped in a jettisoned cargo module of the after Matthew Ryan caused a decompression by using his EM pistol to cause a leak in the hull. ( ) * ( ) Plasma leak * A faked plasma leak. ( ) * had a plasma leak caused by the unidentified aliens in 2151. ( ) * In 2368, a plasma leak aboard the caused a warp core breach after a collision with the . ( ) *A Skrreean starship suffered a plasma leak in its engine core in 2370. ( ) *Deep Space 9's Lower Pylon One suffered a leak in 2370. ( ) * A leak in a plasma injector caused a runabout to cross over into the mirror universe. ( ) * In 2372, an attempt at creating an artificial wormhole caused significant damage to the , including a plasma leak in the engine room. ) * The suffered a plasma leak on deck five in 2374, after the primary plasma injector was damaged in a Jem'Hadar attack. ( ) * In 2376, Harry Kim was fixing a plasma leak on deck five when he began having a panic attack. ( ) Coolant leak * In 2153, a coolant leak was part of a simulated shuttle flight. ( ) * Shuttlepod 2 leaked plasma coolant when its thrusters were damaged after it grazed a rock face. ( ) * In 2266, the toxic fumes from a coolant leak in the phaser system killed crewman Robert Tomlinson during an engagement with a Romulan Bird-of-Prey. ( ) * A coolant leak was caused by collision with a quantum filament. ( ) * A coolant leak occurred during an alternate timeline battle with Klingons. ( ) * In 2371, a coolant leak caused by battle damage led to the warp core breach that destroyed the USS Enterprise-D for the final time. ( ) Radiation leak * In 2366, radiation that had leaked from Doctor Nel Apgar's station in orbit of Tanuga IV threatened the USS Enterprise-D's antimatter pod. If the radiation had surged in or near them, it would have destroyed the ship. ( ) * In 2367, the USS Enterprise-D discovered a small Talarian observation craft adrift in Sector 21947. The craft had developed a serious radiation leak in its propulsion system. ( ) * In 2367, a massive radiation leak from a waste barge threatened to exterminate all life on Gamelan V. ( ) * In 2370, a high-energy radiation leak was ignited by phaser fire, destroying a Skrreean ship. ( ) * A radiation leak from a loose plasma coil on an Bajoran transport prevented the beam-off of an injured Vedek Bareil Antos. ( ) * An antimatter radiation leak from Earth probe Friendship 1 caused radiation sickness to occur on a planet in the Delta Quadrant. ( ) * Malon waste export vessels could jettison their Theta storage tanks if a radiation leak occurred. ( ) Other leaks * A small gas leak. ( ) * ( ) * A beverage leak when drinking out of a trick glass. ( ) * A chlorinide leak. ( ) * A beer leak occurred when the glass holding it was contaminated with invidium. ( ) * A thorium leak. ( ) * Tamal became concerned about a neutrino leak in the port nacelle when Thomas Riker and the Maquis stole the . ( ) * ( ) * A fuel converter leaking veridium isotopes could cause a warp core breach. ( ) * In 21st century Earth slang, to "take a leak" means to urinate. ( ; ) See also * Warp core breach External link * Category:Physics